Contigo Aprendí
by Ninizz
Summary: Este es una serie de One-shots donde veremos diferentes historias de amor entre las Quinntana, algunos no seran de contenido M, solo les advierto U.U,Espero que les guste. No soy muy buena en resumen ya se dieron cuenta xD
1. Chapter 1

_**La cuestión es la siguiente, estaba yo sentada en la uni , ya había terminado de mis tareas y tenia tiempo libre y mi mente me dijo "Por que no haces una serie de one-shot?" y luego dije es cierto debería hacer eso ya que entre el amor y la amistad le quedan pocos capítulos máximo algunos 6 x.x así que mirenme aquí haciendo una serie xD, espero que les guste, me pueden hacer sugerencias de algunas ideas y con gusto tratare de hacerles su historia. Ojo no se preocupen que ya tengo otra historia de camino solo tengo 4 capítulos asi que por eso no la he subido pero el día menos pensado lo subo :p. Espero les guste esta serie, sino lo dejamos a mitad de camino.**_

**_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._**

Como has logrado?

Santana estaba sentada en el sofá, jugando vídeo juegos con su hermano menor Jake, cuando Rachel su otra hermana entra rápido a la habitación donde estaban jugando y le lanza una revista en la cara a Santana.

R: No vas a hacer nada? (dice un poco enojada con su hermana)

S: No Rachel, no voy a hacer nada, ella decidió eso, así que puede hacer lo que quiera yo me hago a un lado. (sigue jugando)

R: No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil, no te creí tan cobarde. (saliendo de la habitación rápido, sabia que diciéndole así iba a recapacitar)

S: (pone el juego en pausa y sale detrás de Rachel) No soy ninguna cobarde Rachel, solo que estoy cansada de solo ser yo, si ella quiere casarse con el que lo haga, y si eso me hace una cobarde pues lo soy.

J: (jake había salido detrás de sus hermanas y esta escuchando eso) Eso no fue lo que nos enseñaste San, nos dijiste siempre que luchemos por lo que queremos, Papa y Mama no estarían orgullosos de ti. (San baja la cabeza)

S: Chicos saben que hice todo para que ella vuelva conmigo pero no se pudo, yo le fallé y no me quiere cerca de ella, así que por eso me rendí, quisiera que por lo menos ustedes me entiendan, pero por lo que veo, no lo hacen ( se va a su habitación y cierra la puerta)

Santana estaba acostada mirando el techo de su habitación y pensando en su pasado y odas las cosas que hizo mal en el camino.

* FlashBack*

Hace tres años y dos meses, Santana y Quinn eran novias, habían estado juntas desde que las dos estaban en la escuela, siempre se mantuvieron juntas, para bien o para mal, en las buenas y en las peores, pero siempre juntas. Quinn era una chica muy inteligente y hermosa, todos los chicos envidiaban a Santana por tener a semejante mujer al lado de ella, Santana una chica latina, inteligente, pero agresiva, y eso llamaba la atención de todos los chicos y las chicas de la escuela, la latina tenia algo que le llamaba la atención hasta a las chicas mas heterosexuales, y nadie sabia que era pero algo llamaba la atención, a Quinn la envidiaban porque fue la única que pudo mantener con Santana una relación estable, esa relación duró desde que comenzaron la secundaria hasta hace tres años.

Quinn era una reconocida actriz, que se canso de que su novia de la secundaria Santana, solo se mantenga saliendo con sus amigos Puck y Finn, ya estaba harta de que no le ponga atención por irse a tomar alcohol, estaba cansada porque Santana había dejado la universidad y decidió dedicarse a los juegos, las drogas, y aveces se iba y Puck le conseguía mujeres, y Quinn se canso de todo eso, así que un día le dijo a Santana que ya no quería estar mas con ella, al principio le dolió mucho la separación pues, habían pasado 6 años juntas, nunca pensó que iban a terminar y menos así. Luego un día Quinn salió con unas amigas de la universidad, y se encontró con su ex-compañero de la escuela, Sam Evans y retomaron contacto, y hace 2 años y medio son novios y se iban a casar el mes que viene.

Pero todo lo que Santana hizo tubo su razón, los padres de Santana habían muerto en un accidente cuando ella había entrado a la universidad, eso la dejó en shock ya que ella y sus hermanos se habían quedado sin sus padres, Santana tiene 24 años, su hermana Rachel tenia 22 y Jake el único varón tenia 20, siempre estuvieron unidos y Santana siempre fue el ejemplo a seguir de ellos, por ende cuando Santana entro en la depresión después de la muerte de sus padres, cayó en drogas por motivo a la misma depresión sus hermanos la trataban de ayudar pero no podían, luego de terminar con Quinn, ella tomaba alcohol casi todos los días, también salía todos los días, y sus amigos no ayudaban en nada a que ella deje de hacer eso, el único que la aconsejaba era Artie, el se preocupaba por ella. Llego un momento que Santana quería volver a ser como antes, había dejado de salir con los chicos y de usar drogas, pero no pudo seguir porque un día, después de un año de Quinn haberla dejado, ella fue a hablar con Quinn, para decirle que regrese con ella y esta le dijo que no, y luego la vio con Sam eso hizo que Santana recayera en el alcohol y las drogas. Un día Quinn la llamó para saber como estaba y decirle que la quería mucho, pero Santana no le hizo caso a lo que esta le dijo y le pidió que la dejara en paz y que se fuera con su rubio a la Mierda, esto se lo dijo porque estaba drogada y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, luego de eso Santana los encontró en un bar, ese día estaba con sus hermanos y con Brittany, su mejor amiga y cuando llegaron los chicos le pidieron que ni hiciera nada y ella prometió no hacer nada, pero comenzó a tomar, y cuando ya estaba borracha se acerco a donde Quinn, a hablarle de todo su dolor.

Q: Santana que quieres (un poco enojada y Sam mira a Santana con algo de miedo)

S: Solo te vengo a decir que esta es la ultima vez que me vas a ver cerca de ti (hace una pausa) y como es la ultima solo te diré algunas cosas.

Q: Santana no tengo tiempo para estupideces (mira a otro lado)

S: (se ríe) Ahora son estupideces ? ok Quinn

Q: (voltea rápidamente la mirada a donde Santana) No quise decir eso.

S: Pero lo dijiste, aunque ya no importa (se ríe) mira Quinn, se que te fallé algunas veces, se que no estuve contigo muchas veces, pero también se que nunca fui mala contigo (Rachel esta al lado de su hermana y asiente) se que siempre estuvimos en las buenas y en las malas juntas siempre, pero entonces paso lo que pasó y ya soy la peor persona del mundo, (se muerde los labios) siempre te voy a tener aprecio pero no creo que se me olvide que Me abandonaste cuando mas te ame, me dejaste cuando mas te necesite. (Quinn la interrumpe)

Q: Por favor Santana todos saben que en el ultimo tiempo, yo te daba amor y tu me dabas patadas,me tratabas como si no existiera , solo por estar con tus amigos y drogándote, olvida el pasado vuelve a la realidad, no pierdas tu tiempo no me vuelvas a llamar. (Santana mira el suelo, esas palabras le dolieron) el proceso fue lento pero lo logre, ya no pienso en ti Santana, superame y se feliz.

S: (Se queda mirándola con los ojos aguados y viendo como la persona que ella amó la esta humillando delante de todos) Sabes que? es cierto debo olvidarme de ti, ya eres pasado, pero no me olvidare de la realidad, contigo aprendí a sentir escalofríos, cuando hablábamos por teléfono en la noche, nunca querías despedirte, (se rie) yo hacia que te dolieran los cachetes de reírte, tu me llamabas cuando te sentías triste, las dos eramos felices hasta que tu te fuiste.

Q: Que bueno (dice indiferente y mira a otro lugar, no quería mirarla a los ojos porque sabía que se iba a derretir e iba a querer volver con ella, entonces trataba de ser fuerte, Santana se ríe y se seca las lagrimas)

S: Mírame (le agarra la cara a Quinn y la mira con algo de desprecio) Quiero que tu te enamores de el como yo me enamore de ti y que el te haga a ti lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi (se ríe) yo esperare que el tiempo borre tus caricias de mi piel, y se que tu sueñas conmigo hasta cuando duermes con el (Sam se puso rojo y miro a Santana mal) quiero que cuando estés con el (señala a Sam y Quinn mira el suelo apenada) te sientas tan bien como cuando estabas conmigo, porque si no sueñas con el, entonces vas a empezar a tener pesadillas conmigo (hace una pausa y la mira mal) y una ultima cosa, y esto va a ser lo ultimo que escuches de mi, quiero que te preguntes una sola cosa en tu bella cabecita, si el te hace sentir como yo no te hago sentir entonces porque tu me sigues llamando a mi ? (Se ríe y luego se va, dejando a Quinn con la palabra en la boca)

*Fin del Flashback*

Esa fue la ultima vez que Santana volvio a hablar o a saber de Quinn, desde hace tres no sabia nada de ella, hasta hoy. Santana luego de eso decidió, entrar a rehabilitación y comenzó también a tratarse con un psicólogo, todo eso por cuenta propia, no quería decepcionar a sus hermanos. En la rehabilitación duró casi un año, supo que Quinn aveces llamaba a Rachel para saber como ella estaba, eso la hacia sentir bien, pero nunca quiso volver a hablar con ella, También volvió a la universidad y comenzó a estudiar Música, que era lo que estudiaba ya que siempre soñó con ser cantante o productora musical, se decidió por ser productora musical así era la productora de la música de sus hermanos, que decidieron estudiar lo mismo que ella. Quien ve a Santana ahora y la ve 3 años atrás puede lograr ver la diferencia, que es del cielo a la tierra, Santana ahora se la pasa estudiando, o en su casa compartiendo con sus hermanos y aveces sus cuñados ( Brody y Brittany ) de sus amigos solo se junta con Artie, quien era el que la aconsejaba, todavia era amiga de Puck y Finn pero no salia sola con ellos, por temor a recaer y sus hermanos tampoco la dejaban sola con ellos.

Santana seguía mirando el techo y pensando en la boda de Quinn y Sam cuando escucha que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

S: Ok tienes razón soy cobarde, pero es que no se que hacer ( sabía que era Rachel)

R: Solo tienes que demostrarle que todavia la quieres y que ya no eres la misma que hace tres años (acostándose al lado de su hermana y recostándose del hombro de ella)

S: Es que no se Rach, después de que me humilló me prometí a mi misma, no volver a buscarla, no quiero que me haga lo mismo. (sonaba triste)

R: Mírame San (le agarra la cara) vamos a hacer esto la ultima vez, que intentamos algo, si no se da ya te buscas otra persona, pero vamos a hacer el ultimo intento ok? (le sonríe)

S: Siempre me haces hacer las cosas a tu manera eh? (se ríen)

R: Ventaja de ser tu hermanita, eso se lleva en la sangre. (Jake estaba escuchando y entra a la habitación)

J: Ahora si me siento orgulloso, esta es mi Santana (sonríe)

S: Tengo que dejar de complacerlos en todo.

R y J: Nos amas (se ríen)

S: Todo muy lindo pero como lo vamos a hacer? (preocupada)

R: Aquí es donde entra nuestra genio y mejor amiga Brittany, ella es la madrina de la boda de Quinn, así que ella va a estar con Quinn a solas, y cuando ese sea el momento tu vas a entrar en vez de ella y vas a tratar de hablar con ella (sonríe)

J: (sonríe) Obvio esa idea fue de Britt no creo que haya sido tu idea (Santana se ríe)

R: Ja, ja, ja el caso es que la vas a convencer de que no se case, vas a ir en tu moto, así será mas fácil escapar cuando ella diga que no en el altar y salga corriendo (sonríe)

S: Como sabes que se va a ir conmigo? (entrecierra los ojos)

JyR: Britt es un genio (dicen juntos)

S: A si se me olvidaba, el plan fue de Britt (se ríen)

Llegó el día de la boda y el plan iba de acuerdo con lo planeado, Santana estaba fuera de la iglesia estacionándose en su moto, Rachel y Jake estaban dentro de la iglesia como si no pasara nada, y Britt fuera de la sala donde está Quinn esperando a que Santana llegue. Cuando por fin ve a Santana se acerca a ella.

B: Que bueno que llegaste (abrazándola ) te esta esperando, digo a mi , pero es es a ti, así que suerte. (abre la puerta y la empuja)

Q: (cuando siente que se abre la puerta) Britt te estaba esperando (sin mirar)

S: No soy Britt (Quinn voltea y la mira) te vez hermosa en ese vestido. (sonríe mirándola de arriba a abajo)

Q: Gracias (un poco sonrojada) que haces aquí San?

S: Quería hablar contigo antes de que te cases y perderte para siempre (acercándose a ella)

Q: Este no es el mejor momento para hablar, me voy a casar en unos minutos.

S: Eso lo se, y por eso decidí hacerlo ahora, porque se que cuando digas acepto, no te veré mas. (sonríe triste)

Q: Por que no me verás mas? (confundida)

S: Porque si te casas me iré a Londres a vivir y si no te casas, voy a luchar hasta recuperarte. (sonríe) así que mi futuro esta en tus manos.

Q: San tienes que hacer lo que tu deses, no lo que yo quiera, ademas me voy a casar. (Santana ignora el ultimo comentario)

S: Dime como me olvidaste mi amor, hazme el favor dime la receta (acercándose a ella y poniéndola algo nerviosa) Yo se muy bien que la cague mil veces, se que cometí un millón de estupideces, se que mi corazón no te merece. (se ríe triste) se que no hice lo que había que hacer, pero lo que no se, es como te olvidare. (casi la besa pero Quinn se mueve)

Q: Santana ya basta, me estas lastimando, por que no dejamos todo como antes y volvemos a ser amigas?. (sonando triste)

S: (vuelve y le agarra la cara ) Si no te tengo vivo en el mundo sola, no puedo vivir sin ti, sin ti no respiro, esto no tiene sentido si no es contigo, entiéndelo, yo no puedo ser tu amiga (se ríe)

Q: Santana por favor (llorando) olvidame, me voy a casar, olvidame.

S: Si yo te amo bebé dime como te olvido? Como te saco de mi mente y de mi corazón, como olvido esos momentos de pasión, en la habitación? dime tu ya los olvidaste? (mirándola fijamente)

Q: Santana (la mira suplicándole)

S: Dímelo y te dejo en paz , dime que no quieres que te bese.

Q: San por favor (llorando)

S: Dímelo y desaparezco. (al Quinn no decir nada, Santana se acerco y la besó, el beso fue tranquilo, fue tierno, lento y con mucha pasión.) te voy a estar esperando en el estacionamiento, si no llegas, se que decidiste (sonríe y sale)

Cuando Santana se fue, Quinn desfiló y miro a Brittany, sabia muy bien que eso fue un plan de su hermana, cuando llegó al altar el padre comenzó a leer todo, ya Sam había aceptado y llegó a la parte donde Quinn tiene que aceptar, en ese momento Rachel, Jake, Brittany, Russel y Judy se pudieron nerviosos, Quinn miró a Sam y este ya sabia la respuesta, ella lo miró y le pidió disculpas con la mirada y antes de que ella conteste, el habló.

Sam: Esta boda esta cancelada (todos se sorprenden hasta Quinn)

Q: Sam (dice en voz baja)

Sam: No te disculpes Quinn, perdóname tu a mi por mantenerte lejos de la persona que has amado y vas a amar siempre, se que tu corazón pertenece a la latina loca que esta allá afuera en una moto (Sonríe y hacen lo mismo Rachel, Britt, Jake, Judy y Russel) se feliz Quinn y dile que te cuide. (sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Q: Un momento Sam (este voltea) como sabes que Santana esta allá afuera?

Sam: La vi cuando llegó (sonríe) su moto llamó mi atención. (y se fue)

JF: Quinn por que estas aquí todavia? ( viendo a su hija parada)

RF: Si Quinn corre tu latina te espera (ella sale corriendo y ve a Santana tomándose una coca-cola, los invitados de la boda salieron para ver aunque sea de lejos, lo que estaba pasando)

Q: Pensé que ibas a estar fumando (acercándose a ella)

S: (sonríe) Ya no fumo Quinn (se ríe) veo que decidiste bien.

Q: No te iba a perder otra vez. (se acerca a ella)

S: Y no lo vas a hacer ( sonríe) te amo Quinn y voy a reparar todos mis errores.

Q: San ayer es historia, el futuro es un misterio, así que vamos a vivir el presente si ? (sonríe)

S: Si (se ríe)

Q: Ahora dame un beso y vamonos de aquí. (abrazándola)

S: Lo que usted pida su majestad. (se dan el beso y todos los que estaban mirando comenzaron a aplaudir y ellas se rieron en medio del beso)

Q: Tienes que agradecerle a Sam, el canceló la boda.

S: Sabia que boca de trucha era inteligente (se ríe)

Q: Nunca cambias eh? ( alza una ceja)

S: Hay algunas cosas que no se cambian tan rápido (le saca la lengua)

Q: Vamonos, ahí vienen Rachel y Britt a preguntar (santana se sube en la moto antes de que termine de decirlo)

S: No estoy por hablar, solo quiero besarte (poniéndose el casco) te amo.

Q: yo te amo mas. (se van y Rachel y Britt las miran mal)

R: Son la una para la otra (frunce en ceño)

B: Si dos mal agradecida (cruzándose de brazos y haciendo reír a sus novios)

_**Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia solo llego a mi mente y la escribí, nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D Chauu.. **_


	2. Quiero que tu papá entienda

**_Waooooooooooooooooooooo! No pensé que les iba a gustar, literalmente ese cap lo escribí en 10 minutos xD y pensé que iba a ser una tontería pero gracias por decir que les gustó, me inspiran a hacer mas :D._**

**_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._**

**Este no es muy largo y es Quinntiago asi que ya saben.**

**Que tu papa entienda.**

Quinn Fabray era una niña de mami y papi, estaba en segundo año en la escuela, sus padres la criaron dándole todos los gustos que ella quería, era una chica que decía a y todos buscaban lo que ella quería, sus padres siempre quisieron que ella se junte con personas con poder y dinero al igual que sus padres. Pero a pesar de que sus padres la criaron así, Quinn era una chica humilde que no le importaba juntarse con personas que no son de la misma clase social de ella, su mejor amiga era Rachel Berry, una chica de clase media no era pobre, pero tampoco era de la misma clase social de Quinn, sus padres al principio no querían que se junte con Rachel porque el novio de ella Noah Puckerman era un delincuente según Russel, pero después se dieron cuenta de que era inteligente y según ellos la única que iba a poder salir de lima sin ser de la clase alta era Rachel, por su talento. Pero a pesar de que los padres de Quinn la dejaban juntarse con Rachel, estos no dejaban que ella hablara con el primo de Rachel, Santiago Lopéz quien era un chico que le gustaba estar en la calle, este estaba en su penúltimo año de la escuela, tenia tatuajes en los brazos y usaba aretes, era mujeriego y junto a su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman, se la pasaba mas en el reformatorio que suelto. Russel no podía ver al chico cerca de su hija, y desde que son pequeños le había prohibido juntarse con cualquiera de esos chicos.

Cuando Quinn conoció a Santiago fue un día que fue a la casa de Rachel y el estaba allá visitando a sus tios y a su prima, al principio Quinn le tenia un poco de miedo, por su actitud agresiva cuando lo veía en la escuela, pero ese día lo conoció porque por fin pudo hablar con el, y se dio cuenta de que cuando está con su familia no es la misma persona que es cuando sale de la casa. Después de ese día Santiago y Quinn comenzaron a hablar mas a menudo, no solo en la casa de Rachel, sino también en la escuela, y fue surgiendo una linda amistad entre los dos, luego cada uno iba comenzando a tener un sentimiento por el otro, comenzó con que no podían estar separados mucho tiempo en la escuela, luego Santiago la protegía y defendía en todo, después vinieron los celos nadie podía estar cerca de Santiago sin que Quinn se sienta celosa y viceversa, después vinieron los reproches de cuando Santiago no hablaba mucho con la rubia, esta se sentía triste y desplazada. Hasta que un día Rachel le dijo a Quinn que valla a su casa porque tenían que hacer una clase juntas, y ese día después de que terminaron de hacer la clase Quinn se quedo un rato con Rachel y esta invito a Santiago y a Noah a que crucen por allá, Los chicos fueron y se pasaron un buen rato compartiendo con ellas, cuando llego la hora de irse Santiago se ofreció a llevar a Quinn a su casa aunque al principio fue una lucha, porque Quinn se sentía avergonzada y no quería que la lleve, al final termino cediendo, y Santiago la llevó a su casa, cuando iban de camino, Santiago le ofreció comprarle un helado y ella acepto. Cuando se estaban comiendo el helado llego el momento de hablar y Santiago le confeso a Quinn que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio en la escuela el primer día, le dijo que aveces iba a donde Rachel solo por verla a ella y compartir aunque sea un hola, Luego de eso Quinn le comentó que sentía lo mismo por el y que también siempre quiso hablar con el y que le llamo la atención desde el momento en que lo vio.

Desde ese día ya ha pasado 1 año desde que son novios, pero su relación es un poco complicada porque Russel no lo sabe y los dos saben que el nunca lo aceptaría, así que desde que son novios, se pueden ver a escondidas,aveces cuando Judy y Russel salen de la ciudad por varios días desde que ellos se van Santiago entra en la casa y no salen de ahí hasta que no llega el día de que los padres vuelven o aveces Quinn se va a la casa de Santiago, cuando ella va a salir con el siempre Rachel la cubre y dice que van a salir juntas, Rachel ha sido la cupido de ellos y la que los cubre cuando van a hacer algo, a Santiago no le importa estar a escondidas con su novia pero aveces le molesta no poder agarrarle la mano en publico, desde que comenzó a ser novio de Quinn ha cambiado mucho y Puck también, ya no se meten en problemas, han estado limpios desde hace un año, sus notas han subido, es mas Maribel la madre de Santiago esta mas que feliz porque su hijo ha dado un cambio del cielo a la tierra, Maribel aveces lo aconseja porque como todas parejas tienen sus problemas, pero cuando pelean no duran mucho tiempo, Maribel le dice a su hijo que deje de ser idiota y que conserve a Quinn que es una buena muchacha.

Hoy un día cualquiera, estaban los dos en la cama de Santiago acostados abrazados después de un gran tiempo de sexo, Santiago estaba abrazando a Quinn y ella estaba con la cabeza en el pecho de el.

Q: Mi amor casi me tengo que ir, (Santiago frunce el ceño) mi papa llega en la tarde de Brasil. (dice triste)

S: Ya estoy cansado de la misma rutina verte a escondidas de tu papa, por que el no puede ser como tu mama? ella nos acepto enseguida. (dice un poco decepcionado)

Q: Porque es un maldito neardental, (dice enojada, odiaba que su padre no acepte la relación)

S: (comienza a besarla) Estoy cansado de quererte besar y tocar, a escondidas de tu papa, esto se tiene que acabar. (ella se queda mirándolo) quiero que tu papa entienda que no quiero mal para ti (la besa otra vez) y que si tu eres su niña mimada (ella sonríe) dile que también eso eres para mi.

Q: Eres tan tierno (le acaricia la cara) en verdad hoy voy a hablar con el, ya estoy cansada de no poder salir contigo. (triste)

S: Tu eres mi princesa adorada, desde que yo te vi. (le sonríe de una forma que la derrite rápidamente)

Q: Dios la suerte es que en la calle no eres así, porque si fueras así de tierno con todos creo que tendría que andar encadenada contigo para que nadie te mire (sonríe) si mi papa supiera que no eres lo que el piensa (respira profundo)

S: A que hora llega tu papa? (separándose de ella )

Q: (mira el reloj) En una hora así que tenemos que irnos (triste)

S: Vamos a cambiarnos, búscame algo de ropa (Quinn lo mira como diciendo para que?) voy a ir a hablar con el y tengo que estar presentable (sonríe y Quin se pone feliz)

Q: Mi amor no tienes que hacer eso (un poco apenada)

S: Claro que si, soy tu novio y tengo que hablar con el, así que no le faltes el respeto a tus mayores y busca lo que te dije (se ríen los dos)

Q: Ok (Poniéndose de pie a buscar algo de ropa para su novio)

Cuando ya estaban listos, Maribel los mira y ve a Santiago que esta como casi nunca, con un Jean oscuro y una camisa blanca, le pregunta para donde van y Santiago le explica, al principio se pone nerviosa pero luego los jóvenes la hicieron tranquilizarse, luego Santiago llamo a Rachel para decirle y comienza a bromear con que la llamó para despedirse y que siempre recuerde que la amó, Rachel estaba muriendo de la risa, luego los chicos se fueron a su destino, Santiago estaba nervioso, pero un beso de su novia lo hizo tranquilizarse,cuando llegaron a la casa ya los padres de Quinn habían llegado, quien abrió la puerta fue Judy y se sorprendió al ver a Santiago con ella en la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el día que tanto esperaron llego. Judy le dijo a Santiago que pasara y le aviso a Russel que alguien quería hablar con el, cuando vio que era Santiago fue a buscar un bat de baseball, pero Santiago no se intimido, al contrario lo reto y le dijo que fue a hablar con una persona civilizada no con un cavernicola, al escuchar esto Russel, se sorprendió porque vio que Santiago no le tenia miedo y lo invito a su estudio para tener una conversación a solas con el y mas tranquilos.

Cuando llegaron al estudio Russel le brindo un trago, pero Santiago no acepto pues sabia que era tanteando el terreno que el estaba, cuando Russel se sentó y le dijo que fuera al grano, no estaba en rodeos, pero Quinn y Judy no aguantaron y entraron al salón, la incertidumbre las estaba matando y se quedaron ahí aunque prometieron hacer silencio.

S: Señor Fabray yo amo a su hija igual como usted la ama, o quizás mas, no se lleve de mi mala fama, mi intención no es utilizarla y llevarla a la cama.

RF: Claro que si que eso es lo que quieres, yo fui joven tu le llevas tu le llevas 3 años a mi bebe, tu mente todo lo que quiere es sexo, conozco a los que son como tu.

S: Discúlpeme señor pero no todos somos iguales, soy humilde y es verdad e cometido muchos errores, los acepto pero se bien como tratar a una mujer y su hija es la mujer que yo amo, nadie se puede interponer en nada cuando el corazón reclama.

RF: Tu no sabes lo que es el amor, ademas eres un delincuente te la pasas en el reformatorio junto a tu amiguito (Santiago se estaba enojando)

S: Que poco me conoce, se ve que conoce solo lo que ha escuchado, no le han dicho que hace un año ya estoy limpio? y que desde hace un año cambie? y es verdad para usted soy un delincuente, pero el corazón de su hija ya acepto al delincuente que usted no acepta, (dice un poco alterado, quinn se pone nerviosa porque conoce a su novio) ok quizás como todo el mundo, mi vida no es perfecta pero usar un par de aretes no me hace de otro planeta.

RF: No te quedas callado en nada de lo que te dicen eh? (alzando una ceja)

S: Me enseñaron a defenderme cuando están tratando de humillarme (firmemente)

RF: Eso es bueno, (Santiago lo mira) créeme mi hija no merece a alguien como tu, merece alguien mejor alguien que la represente.

S: Si se da el tiempo para conocerme seguro que usted me acepta, yo no soy lo que usted piensa, por que por lo menos no intenta conocerme antes de hablar de mi?, quizás yo no soy por dentro lo que lo de afuera aparenta, entiendo su posición y disculpo sus ofensas, pero Suegro tengo que decirle que el corazón no se amedrenta (dice con una sonrisa ganadora, cuando vio que dejo a Russel pensado)

Q: Que pena papa que piense que solo con el dinero se vive, créeme amo a Santiago y el a mi y tu no vas a poder cambiar eso. (dice casi llorando)

RF: No lo digo por mal pero es que quiero algo bueno para mi hija, quiero lo mejor para ella, y piensa bien en tu pasado y dime dejarías que una hija tuya saliera con alguien como tu?

S: (lo mira fijamente) Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted ella merece algo mejor, (le sonríe) pero lamentablemente nos llego el amor y ahora es mi flor, esto es un amor que quema como el sol y perdón Señor Fabray pero usted sera el abuelo de mis hijos, por orden del destino. (Russel se cruza de brazos y mira a Judy quien sonríe al escuchar eso y Quinn también)

RF: Tu sabias eso verdad? (mirando a Judy pero sin reproche, solo mirándola, y ella asiente)

S: ( sonríe) Dejemos el rencor, yo soy pobre pero no muerdo, se que no le gustan los tatuajes, pero los míos son recuerdos.

RF: Como así? (curioso y todos los fabry lo miran)

S: Mire yo también tengo un padre, aunque ya de el ni me acuerdo (dice mirando un poco triste) porque el no fue tan buen padre como usted lo es mi suegro (sonríe, ya Russel esta bajando la guardia y se siente un poco mejor hablando con el) Usted es un buen padre, y quiere lo mejor para su hija como todos los padres , pero créame yo amo a su hija, deme una oportunidad no pido nada mas, es enserio, se que quiere lo mejor para su hija no alguien como yo, yo no estoy a su nivel cupido se equivoco, pero flechó a su hija y me flecho ahora que hago yo? dígame a usted nunca le paso eso?

JF: (Russel no respondió) De hecho mi papa no lo quería, y nunca lo quiso, pero el no se rindió y mirennos aquí (Quinn alza una ceja y mira a su padre)

RF: Que? ahora me puse en el lugar de tu abuelo y ahora lo entiendo (dice mirando a otro lado)

JF: Russel, si supieras bien esta historia de amor de seguro que tu lloraras, la niña esta sufriendo se le nota en la cara (russel mira a Quinn)

S: Señor Fabray no vale la pena oponerse a un amor como el de ella y yo, un amor sincero de lo profundo del corazón (le da media sonrisa)

RF: Ok Santiago Lopez ganaste (Santiago abre los ojos) nunca nadie había tenido el valor de contradecirme y eso me encanto desde que llegaste (sonríe) eres un hombre valiente, y se nota que quieres a mi hija (Santiago lo interrumpe)

S: La amo (sonríe)

RF: (Se ríe) ok la amas, de eso me di cuenta, gracias por protegerla y cuidarla, se que esta en buenas manos (sonríe y Quinn se queda sorprendida) estuve esperando a que tuvieras el valor de venir durante 6 meses, que fue cuando lo descubrí y por fin pude conocerte y veo que si vales la pena, tu y tu prima son una caja de sorpresas (todos se ríen)

S: Gracias Señor Fabray, y confié en mi voy a cuidar a Quinn siempre (sonríe)

Luego de eso las mujeres Fabray se fueron y los dejaron hablando solos, ahí descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, Santiago iba a estudiar ingeniería y Russel era eso, le gustaban los mismos equipos de baseball y Russel hasta lo invito a ver el partido con el, cosa que Santiago acepto sin peros. Santiago cumplió con su promesa de que Russel iba a ser el abuelo de sus hijos y Russel comenzó a querer a Santiago como si fuera su propio hijo, cosa que aveces molestaba a Quinn porque aveces su padre llamaba a la casa de ellos y ella pensaba que la llamaba a ella y era a su yerno, eso la enojaba un poco, pero luego recordaba la juventud y lo que pasaron juntos y sonríe al ver como su padre y su esposo cambiaron la forma de llevarse.

_**Hasta aquí este Fic, fue un poco corto pero entiendanme escuche una canción y ahí surgió la inspiración xD, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**En respuesta **_

_***Danielle02: Gracias por desearme suerte :* espero ver tus comentarios por qui tambien :3**_

_***Danis: Awwww Danis gracias :$ y en respuesta a que si esto sigue, espero poder inspirarme y mantenerlas entretenidas :p, besos.**_

_*** : Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado besos.**_

_***Luz: Siempre tan tierna en tus comentarios :3, si supieras que creo aveces que son disparates x.x y tengo algunos escritos pero no los subo por vergüenza y porque siento que no les van a gustar, pero gracias por el cumplido :3 y espero verte por aquí besos.**_

_***Sky Blue: Mi hermosa y querida prometida, que no me abandona :3 sabia que me ibas a seguir hasta aquí, nunca dude de ti :$, enserio descubriste los mensajes ocultos ? -.-' debo tener otra tactica ya que me descubriste chanfles xD, se me había olvidado lo llorona que eres xD, que bueno que te haya gustado no me lo encontré la gran cosa, pero si tu lo apruebas todo esta bien :p, Cuidate mucho y come sano. Besos,abrazos y buenas vibras.**_

_**Chicas cualquier cosa me pueden seguir en Twitter es Niniizz cuando quieran estoy ahí :p, buenoo nos vemos en la proxima Besossss.**_


	3. El Puente del amor

_**Este es otro de esos Cap que me llegan a la mente y tengo que escribirlos porque si no se me van de la mente xD espero les guste.**_

**_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._**

El Puente del amor

Una noche solitaria la estrella del pop Santana Lopéz estaba caminando por las calles de París, específicamente en el puente de los enamorados. La joven latina al llegar al lugar le volvieron muchos recuerdos a la mente.

*Flashback*

Santana Lopéz, una joven con 23 años ya era una estrella en asenso, estaba en París con su novia Quinn Fabray, otra joven con un futuro prometedor, con solo 22 años trabajaba en la revista Runway, como mano derecha de Miranda Priestly una de las personas mas famosas en el mundo de la moda.

Santana y Quinn se conocían desde muy pequeñas, siempre estuvieron juntas para todo, eran las mejores amigas, siempre tuvieron problemas con su ego, las dos eran de carácter muy fuerte pero se complementaban muy bien. Estas no se dieron cuenta de su amor hasta que entraron en la secundaria y comenzaron a jugar a las novias, pero luego comenzó a surgir el amor, los celos y a ser territoriales, al principio creían que era solo un pasatiempo, pero luego comenzaron surgir los verdaderos sentimientos y comenzaron las cosas de forma seria, luego de eso ya llevan 5 años de novias juntas, muchas personas no creían que iban a durar tanto tiempo juntas, solo sus mejores amigos Noah Puckerman (mejor amigo de Santana) y Rachel Barry (mejor amiga de Quinn) estos creyeron en ese amor desde que comenzaron como un juego.

Aquí están Santana Lopez y Quinn Fabray en el puente de los enamorados, en verdad Santana vino solo porque Quinn la obligo.

S: Enserio Q, podríamos estar caminando en otro lugar de París, aprovechando que hoy tienes la noche libre y podemos ir a cenar.

Q: Lo se mi amor, y lo vamos a hacer, pero sabes que desde pequeña soñé con venir a este lugar y que mejor manera que venir contigo, el amor de mi vida? (abrazando a Santana por el cuello)

S: Me convenciste desde el momento en que dijiste amor de mi vida (riéndose y abrazándola por la cintura)

Q: Tonta (sonríe) mira que hermoso es esto (mirando todos los candados)

S: Si (sonriendo y mirando también, mientras la seguía abrazando)

Q: Mi sueño siempre ha sido poner un candado en un lugar aquí, dicen que es una muestra de amor eterno.

S: Y por que no lo ponemos? (alza una ceja)

Q: No tenemos un candado mi amor (hace pucheros)

S: Quien te dijo que no? (sonríe y saca uno de su chaqueta)

Q: Mi amor, como sabias? (emocionada)

S: Estoy contigo desde siempre Q, y siempre dijiste que si venias a París algún día, ibas a dejar un candado aqui como recuerdo, asi que, que mejor recuerdo que sea con nuestras iniciales? (Quinn no puede responder con palabras, solo la besa)

Q: Te amo (sonríe)

S: También te amo (sonríe) ahora vamos (le da un marcador)

Quinn escribe la inicial de Santana y Santana la de Quinn, pero abajo le pone "Quinntana forever", Quinn solo sonríe, Santana pone le candado y le entrega la llave a Quinn, esta la toma.

Q: Te amo y eso va ser para siempre (sonríe y besa a Santana )

S: Recordare por siempre este momento, algún día cuando estemos casadas cruzaremos por aquí y volveremos a vivir este momento. (sonríe y la besa)

Q: Este amor es por siempre y para siempre (lanza la llave al río) nadie nunca romprera eso.

Pero dicen que las promesas, son solo eso promesas, Santana y Quinn despues de eso duraron como dos meses perfectamente bien, pero luego cada una comenzó a tener sus propios compromisos, Santana comenzó a tener que viajar a ciudades, Quinn era prácticamente una esclava de Miranda Priestly, Santana y ella tuvieron algunos problemas por eso, porque Santana sentía que ella le dedicaba mas tiempo al trabajo que a ella.

Santana amaba a Quinn, no tenia ojos para otra persona que no sea ella, pero estaba en un punto que no quería seguir mas con la relación, ya que ella veía que Quinn no hacia nada por tratar de ponerle un poco de atención, al contrario de ella, siempre que tenia un tiempo libre trataba de estar con su novia. Quinn se estaba volviendo poco a poco en Miranda Priestly y ya estaba cansada de eso, pero la amaba, amaba a su rubia y no sabia que hacer.

EL día del cumpleaños de Santana fue el día que colapso todo, todos estaban en un club celebrando, estaban todos sus amigos, pero faltaba la única persona que ella quería que este ahí, faltaba Quinn, eso la hizo sentir muy mal. Que Quinn no este en la fiesta de su novia no era culpa de ella, al contrario ella quería estar ahí, pero a su grandiosa jefa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que debían quedarse hasta que terminaran todo el trabajo, y ya eran las 11 de la noche y todavia no había salido, Quinn llamaba a Santana pero esta no tomaba el teléfono, y la rubia sabia muy bien que si no lo tomaba era porque estaba enojada, Quinn salio como a las 11:45 y fue enseguida al club, pero solo se encontró con los chicos, Santana se había ido, Quinn solo miro a Rachel y esta le dijo que no hacia mucho que se había ido.

Cuando Quinn llego a la casa encontró a Santana en la sala viendo tv, Quinn llego con un pastel y algunas velitas como pidiéndole disculpas, pero Santana ni la miro.

Q: Vamos mi amor perdóname, me siento tremendamente mal, por esto. (sentándose en las piernas de Santana y abrazándola, pero Santana no fue capaz de hacer ningún movimiento) de verdad mi amor perdón.

S: Ok, dice con indiferencia.

Q: San sabes que te amo, mucho pero si quiero ser una famosa editora tengo que hacer las cosas bien.

S: Si, yo lo se Quinn, y yo también te amo pero estoy cansada de que me dejes a un lado por tu maldito trabajo (dice enojada pero con voz neutra)

Q: Que quieres decir San? sabes que no es verdad, no te dejo a un lado (santana se ríe)

S: Quinn te veo aveces solo en la mañana cuando te vas a ese estúpido trabajo, yo hago todo por estar contigo pero siento que la unica que trata soy yo y me estoy cansando.

Q: Que quieres decir Santana? (ya con los ojos aguados)

S: Vas a tener que decidir Quinn o es Miranda Priestly, porque no me digas que haces todo solo por tu trabajo, haces eso para impresionarla y que vea en ti una joven versión de ella.

Q: No soy como Miranda, Santana.

S: Claro que si lo eres, son dos personas que solo piensan en si mismas, por que crees que ella se volvió a divorciar? no tiene sentimientos y tu vas por ese mismo camino (le dice poniéndose de pie)

Q: No soy así, Santana (se pone también de pie) tu solo estas celosa.

S: Ja, celosa no, yo soy realista y puedo ver que te estas convirtiendo en ella, hasta en la forma de vestir, eres una copia barata de ella. (dice enojada y Quinn le da una bofetada)

Q: (Se tapa la boca) Perdón San (acercándose a ella y pasandole la mano por la cara, pero Santana la aleja de ella)

S: Te amo Quinn, mas que a nadie en el mundo, pero no puedo seguir asi.

Q: Estas terminando conmigo San? dijimos que nuestro amor era eterno.

S: Y lo sera, pero por ahora no podemos estar juntas, esto nos esta haciendo daño a las dos (Quinn comienza a llorar)

Q: No me dejes San, sin ti no vivo.

S: Claro que vas a vivir, y vas a ser la mejor editora que esta maldita tierra a tenido (sonríe)

Q: Sin ti no puedo hacer nada.

S: Quinn, no vamos a terminar para siempre, solo quiero que aclares tus ideas, mi corazón siempre te va a pertenecer a ti, solo llámame cuando tengas tu mente clara. (le da un beso en la frente y va a la habitación y busca su maleta )

Q: Que voy a hacer sin ti? (llorando)

S: Cuando me haya ido recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti (le seca las lagrimas) quiero que seas feliz.

Q: Sin ti no puedo ser feliz, no lo entiendes Santana?

S: Cuando te despiertes siempre, recuerdame y si te cansas de estar sola, piensame. (se acerca y la besa)

Q: San, no te vallas.

S: Ya te dije Q, solo aclara tu mente y volveré (le sonríe)

Q: Me olvidaras?

S: Nunca (sonríe y se va)

*Fin del Flashback*

Dos años después, Quinn Fabray también estaba por coincidencia en París, y fue también al puente a hacer lo mismo que Santana. Estaba recordando todo lo vivido con San y al pensar en ella se le salían las lagrimas, no había vuelto a saber de Santana, parecía como que la tierra se la había tragado, solo veía imágenes de ella en las revistas y lo que decían en la tv, pero al parecer esta había cumplido su promesa de que su corazón solo pertenecía a Quinn, porque en todo lo que veía nunca la relacionaron con nadie y ella estaba igual, ahora que estaba en París decidió ir a ver su recuerdo, cuando llego al candado se quedo mirándolo cuando escucha una voz muy conocida.

S: Te dije que lo recordaría por siempre, y no me creíste (Quinn da la vuelta y mira a Santana con una sonrisa)

Q: Quinntana por siempre? (con una sonrisa)

S: Me casare contigo Quinn algún día y ahí si sera Quinntana por siempre (se ríe) ven dame un abrazo (Quinn se acerca y la abraza)

Q: Tenia mucho tiempo de no saber de ti San, como estas?

S: Bien preciosa y tu? (con una sonrisa) Me entere de las nuevas noticias, felicidades.

Q: De cual? de que soy la jefa de Miranda? (se ríen las dos)

S: Si, te lo dice que ibas a ser (Quinn la interrumpe)

Q: La mejor editora que esta maldita tierra ha tenido (Santana se ríe)

S: Eso, vez nunca me equivoco.

Q: Que haces aquí? (curiosa)

S: Lo mismo que tu (alzando una ceja y señalando el andado)

Q: No, digo aquí en parís?

S: Aaaaaaaa, vine a unas vacaciones de algunos días y tu?

Q: Lo mismo (le sonríe)

S: Entonces el destino esta trabajando en nosotras (se ríen)

Q: Te extraño San. (dice triste) cada día de mi vida desde hace dos años, te he extrañado como loca.

S: (Respira profundo y mira el suelo) Yo también, pero nunca me llamaste así que entendí que tomaste tu decisión.

Q: No había tomado mi decisión, porque no quería volver a fallarte (le agarra una mano)

S: Todos dicen que he perdido la cordura, que eso de amarte tanto no es normal (se ríe)

Q: San, te elijo a ti, sin ti no soy feliz lo tengo todo pero a la vez nada. (se le acerca y la abraza por el cuello) te extrañe tanto, aveces pensaba que nunca te fuiste, que regresabas y me besabas, que era un chiste de mal gusto. (Quinn pone su cabeza en el pecho de San y ella la abraza por la cintura)

S: Todos dicen que me volví loca, porque desde que te deje no tengo vida social, me la paso sentada en la cama, soñando despierta y pensando en ti.

Q: Te prometo que todo va a cambiar San, aquí delante de nuestra promesa, te prometo que me dedicare a ti.

S: Te quiero muchísimo Q, sin ti son un cero a la izquierda. (sonríe)

Q: Prométeme que nunca mas me vas a dejar.

S: Créeme nunca mas te voy a dejar, y si lo hago voy directamente al manicomio (se ríe)

Q: Te amo San, eso nunca va a cambiar, tu eres para mi y yo soy para ti (sonríe y le acaricia la cara)

S: El destino hablo, nada puede romper nuestro amor. Te amo Quin Fabray y no me canso de decirlo.

Q: Yo te amo mas Santana lopez (la besa y las dos sonríen en medio del beso)

S: Ahora si podemos decir, Quinntana para siempre (sonríe)

Q: No, es por siempre y para siempre (Santana se ríe)

S: Lo que tu digas princesa (vuelve y la besa)

Q: Así me gusta (las dos se ríen)

_**Hasta aquí este Fic, fue un poco corto pero ya saben que son ideados por mi mente con ayuda de canciones, espero le haya gustado.**_

_**En respuesta**_

_***Danielle02: Lo se, se que no te gustan los Quinntiago xD, pero te digo algo? no se pero no puedo aceptar a Santana como una Nerd, en verdad quiero pero no puedo xD. Besos cuídate.**_

_***Luz: No se como tomar tu comentario (entrecierra los ojos y te mira mal) me dices que hago disparates? gracias por el comentario xD me alegra que te gustó, espero este te haya gustado cuídate mucho besos.**_

_***SkyBlue: Mi hermosa prometida, me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por los aplausos me hiciste sonrojar :$, con relacion a la pelicula, no la he visto pero ya que me la recomiendas, la voy a ver y ver si mi mente se anima xD, se que me apoyas en todo por eso eres mi prometida :$. cuidate mucho,come bien, y no tomes mucho sol. Besos. PD: En la otra historia dije que mi esposa era Demi Lovato Ja, solo fue una broma, (risa nerviosa y se seca el sudor de la frente) solo quería verte celosa xD, sabes que nunca te mentiría :$. **_


	4. Un Simple acto de amor

_En esta me base en algo que leí y me llamó mucho la atención, es algo corta pero no importa, asi que espero que les guste._

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Un Simple acto de amor

**Quinn narra**

Cuando era chica, mi padre siempre interrumpía lo que estaba haciendo y escuchaba mientras yo, sin aliento, le contaba cómo había sido mi día. Para él, ningún tema estaba fuera de lugar.

Cuando era una desgarbada y fea chica de trece años, papá me entrenó para ponerme de pie y caminar como una dama. A los diecisiete le confese que era gay y que estaba locamente enamorada, de una chica nueva que había llegado a la escuela y busqué su consejo para conquistarla.

RF: Mantén neutral la conversación( me aconsejó). Tiene auto?

Q: No, tiene una harley (le contesté) por que?

RF: Pregúntale por su moto entonces. (me dijo con una sonrisa)

Seguí sus sugerencias y le daba cotidianos informes de mis avances. "¡Santana me acompañó al vestuario!", "¿Adivina qué? ... ¡Santana me tomó de la mano!", "¡Papá! ¡Me invitó a salir!". Y pronto papá estaba haciéndome chistes:

RF: Te puedo decir cómo conquistar a una mujer fácilmente, pero lo difícil es librarse. (me decía riendo y mi padre no se equivocó)

000000000000000000000000000000

Santana y yo estuvimos juntas desde la secundaria y cuando me gradué en la universidad, y estaba lista para extender las alas, ella me acompañó cuando conseguí un empleo como maestra especial en una escuela de California, una ciudad del desierto a unos trescientos kilómetros de casa. No era un trabajo soñado. Los apartamentos baratos de enfrente de la escuela eran un paraíso para los drogadictos.

Las bandas callejeras daban vueltas por la escuela después de que caía el sol. Muchos de mis alumnos, niños emocionalmente perturbados de diez a catorce años, habían sido arrestados por robar en tiendas, autos, o causar incendios premeditados.

S: Ten cuidado- Siempre me advirtió Santana, a ella nunca le había gustado mi trabajo, si fuera por ella no trabajara o viviéramos en otro lugar donde yo pueda tener un mejor trabajo pero, yo quería trabajar ahí, me encantaban mis estudiantes.

Q: No te preocupes- Siempre trataba de lo tranquilizarla, con esas palabras y eso sucedía todos los días.

000000000000000

Una noche, como Santana no estaba en la ciudad, estaba visitando a su madre que estaba un poco enferma, me quedé en la escuela luego de clase, para reordenar el aula. Una vez que terminé, apagué la luz, cerré la puerta y enfilé hacia el portón. ¡Estaba cerrado! Miré hacia todas partes. Todos -maestros, preceptores, secretarias- se habían ido a su casa y, al no darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí, me habían dejado encerrada en el colegio.

Miré mi reloj: eran casi las seis de la tarde. Estaba tan absorta en el trabajo que no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Después de controlar todas las salidas, encontré el espacio justo para deslizarme por debajo de una puerta en la parte trasera de la escuela. Empujé primero mi cartera, me puse de espaldas y lentamente me deslicé. Recuperé mi cartera y caminé hacia mi auto, estacionado en un terreno detrás del edificio.

Sombras inquietantes cayeron sobre el patio del colegio. De pronto oí voces. Miré a mi alrededor y vi por lo menos ocho chicos de secundaria siguiéndome. Estaban a media cuadra de distancia. Inclusive en la oscuridad podía ver que llevaban insignias de una banda.

-«¡Eh!» -gritó uno-. «¿Eres maestra?».

- «No, es demasiado joven, debe ser una ayudante» -intervino otro.

Mientras yo caminaba más rápido, siguieron azuzándome.

-«¡Eh! ¡Es bastante linda!»...

Apresurando el paso, manoteé en la cartera para sacar el llavero. "Si tengo las llaves en la mano -pensé- puedo abrir el auto y entrar antes de que..."...

El corazón se me salía del pecho. Frenéticamente busqué en toda la cartera. Pero el llavero no estaba allí.

- «¡Eh! ¡Vamos a agarrarla!» -gritó uno de ellos.

Q: Querido Dios , por favor ayúdame (rogué en silencio.) De pronto mis dedos tropezaron con una llave suelta en la cartera. Ni siquiera sabía si era de mi auto, pero la saqué y la aferré con firmeza. Corrí por el pasto hasta el auto y probé la llave: ¡Funcionaba! Abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré, justo cuando los muchachos rodeaban el vehículo, pateando los costados y golpeando el techo. Temblando, encendí el motor y me alejé.

Más tarde, unos colegas regresaron a la escuela conmigo. Con las linternas, encontramos el llavero en el terreno junto a la puerta, donde se habían caído cuando me deslicé.

Cuando volví a mi departamento, sonaba el teléfono. Era Santana llamando para saber como estaba no le conté mi aventura, pues no quería preocuparla y comenzamos a hablar y ella a contarme como estaba su madre, luego de eso de la nada ella me dice.

S: Ah, mi amor me olvidé de decirte! - dijó-. Antes de venir te hice una llave adicional para el auto y te la puse en la cartera por si alguna vez la necesitas.

Hasta el día de hoy tengo esa llave en el cajón de mi cómoda y la atesoro. Cada vez que la tomo en la mano, recuerdo todas las cosas maravillosas que San ha hecho por mí a lo largo de los años. Me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de que aunque ahora papá tiene sesenta y ocho años y yo cuarenta, sigo buscándolo a él para cualquier consejo, guía y tranquilidad, nunca me olvido que el fue la persona que me apoyó cuando le dije que me gustaba Santana y el único que me aconsejó seguir con ella a pesar de los altos y bajos, el desde el primer dia que la vio me dijo que ella iba a ser la persona con quien iba a pasar mi vida y como siempre no se equivocó. Amo a esa mujer y sobre todo desde aquel dia que tubo ese hermoso gesto de preocupación de hacer una llave extra y que me haya salvado la vida. Y desde ese dia comprendo cómo un simple acto de amor puede hacer que ocurran cosas extraordinarias.

_**Hasta aqui el cap espero les haya gustado **_

**_Jajajjajjaja apor lo que veo saben sobre mi pelicula xD en verdad no me iba a basar en la peli, pero vi una imagen y dije naaaa venga dejame guiarme de aqui xD._**

**_*Luz: Awww Luz solo bromeaba se que te gustan mis historias, eres asi como mi fan numero 2 :$,y la que me sigue a donde valla :p, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, cuidate y muchos besos para ti :* _**

**_*SkyeBlue: Preciosa no tengo la culpa de que seas una llorona :$ (aunque asi te quiero), con relacion a lo de Quinn como chico naaaa, eso si no se me da xD , ademas como dijiste a la que le gustan las chicas es a San, osea que seria raro (Awww mi prometida es tan inteligente :$ no se como duré un dia enojada con ella) en fin en respuesta a cuando te llevare al puente mmmm deja pensarlo, cuando tu me digas hermosa tu eres quien decide :$. Bueno cuidate mucho besos para ti._**

**_* : JAjajaja me descubriste, pero le cambie cosas porque no me iba a basar en eso xD, me alegra que te haya gustado, cuidate._**


End file.
